


一切感情皆為空想

by Sheng



Series: 虛妄系列 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loving Equation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>復仇者聯盟成員想知道科學兄弟是不是正在談戀愛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一切感情皆為空想

**Author's Note:**

> 梗來自：http://www.plurk.com/p/ljh7un  
> 送給小比的文：）

「我不確定，也許是記者會上認識的？」東尼聳了聳肩，「牛津大學，還是布朗大學？」他吹了一聲口哨，「美人。」  
「我上次去俄羅斯出差，」克林特攤手，「你簡直不能想像她多辣。」  
「紐約，」娜塔莎看著她的指甲，「前老闆一直試著約我出去。」  
「啦啦隊隊長，」史蒂夫雙手環胸，「國家認證的美女。」  
「範圍如果限縮在地球，」索爾摸了摸下巴，「我猜我沒什麼好選擇。」

布魯斯剛走進交誼廳，便看見他的隊友圍著沙發小酌。任務結束後的慣例。  
「嗨。」  
「博士。」娜塔莎給他一個微笑，「你看起來精神不錯。」  
「布魯斯，」東尼站起身，用手環過他的頸項，「上次提過的語音測試系統──」  
「嘿，我說你們可以不要一早就用我們聽不懂的語言談戀愛嗎？」克林特插嘴道。  
布魯斯和東尼頓時打住話題，他們雙雙抬頭看向鷹眼，「我們沒有在戀愛。」異口同聲。

「史塔克一年到頭都在戀愛。」娜塔莎冷靜地評論。  
「錯了，羅曼諾夫。那只是豔遇，一夜情。」東尼不在意地糾正，「才不是戀愛。」  
「你又和人一夜情？」布魯斯好奇地問，記得東尼清醒的時間都和他在實驗室，還有多餘的心力去獵豔，光想就令人佩服。  
「認識你就沒有了。」東尼保證。  
「喔，」布魯斯點點頭，「我想也是。」  
短暫的離題後，布魯斯察覺隊友們太過安靜，全用一種了然的目光注視著他，他不自在地問，「怎麼了？」

「突然理解了一些事。」娜塔莎平淡地說。  
「什麼時候開始的？」克林特壞笑著問。

「什麼什麼時候？」東尼挑眉。

「你們兩個。」索爾比劃了一下。  
「在談戀愛。」史蒂夫接口。

東尼將眉挑得老高，他攬緊了布魯斯的頸子，防衛性地說，「我們不談戀愛。是不是，布魯斯？」  
布魯斯安撫地拍拍東尼的背，溫和地說，「我認為，這應該從『戀愛』的定義開始談起。」

娜塔莎低笑一聲，「怎麼定義？」  
「這就得問我了，」東尼撢了撢肩上的灰塵，「首先，你會想和她待在一起。」  
「嗯哼。」  
「你覺得，她是全世界最棒的。」索爾接口。  
「想為她多做一點，讓她快樂。」史蒂夫以過來人的經驗說道。  
「想給她一個避風港，一個家。」克林特補充。  
布魯斯雙手環胸，沉默地聽著，「還有嗎？」  
「慾望。」娜塔莎低笑，「擁有的慾望，性的慾望，都算。」

「你們說的這些都只是個人經驗。理論上，不能作為有效的參考價值。」布魯斯平淡地指出事實。  
「但大體來說差不多。」克林特拍著布魯斯的肩，「博士，我相信在這裡的其他人都比你更有經驗，」他看了東尼一眼，惡意地補充，「當然，除了鐵罐。」  
「我知道慾望是什麼意思。」布魯斯溫和地微笑，「但照你們的說法，我和東尼並不是戀愛關係。」  
「嗯哼。」東尼發出無意義的輕哼。  
「我們之間，」他的食指在自己和東尼之間來回筆劃，做出一道宣判。「沒有慾望。」

「慾望也可以是另一種形式。」娜塔莎說。  
「那回歸到你們原先的定義，我希望你們都快樂，」布魯斯真誠地說，「所以，我是愛著你們的嗎？」  
史蒂夫忽然別過頭去，「謝謝你，班納博士。」  
「我也愛你，班納博士。」娜塔莎柔聲說。  
「我也是。」索爾給了布魯斯一個擁抱。  
克林特搔了搔頭，忽然用肩去撞東尼的胸口，「鐵罐，你就沒有什麼要補充的嗎？」

「噢，我──」  
東尼像忽然長出兩隻手臂，尷尬地不知道要將雙手擺在哪裡，他停頓一下，突然伸手去攬布魯斯的肩，「所以，剛剛說的那個語音測試系統，你覺得怎麼樣？」

像沒注意到所有人的目光都聚集到他身上，東尼帶著布魯斯順勢轉身，向實驗室走去，「我昨天擴充了它的詞彙庫，我保證你會喜歡這個點子。」  
布魯斯輕笑一聲，「拭目以待。」

「對了布魯斯，」  
他們的聲音逐漸遠離眾人，但復仇者聯盟成員的聽力並非常人，以至於每個人都將東尼的問話聽得一清二楚。  
「所以，你剛剛是承認愛我？」

克林特用掌心拍了一下自己的額頭，「我受不了自己的遲鈍。」  
「所以，他們的確在談戀愛。」史蒂夫做出總結。  
「而他們毫無自覺。」索爾若有所思地望著科學兄弟的背影。  
「嗯哼。」娜塔莎輕哼一聲，「我賭一年。」

「這是發現的時間？」史蒂夫挑眉，「有點狠啊，羅曼諾夫。」  
「不，隊長，」克林特糾正道，「娜特是指他們搞上的時間。」

○

「這本來就很難證明。」

布魯斯停下手勢，觸控面板上的波函數狀態公式只寫了三分之二，「你說這個？」  
「我是說，戀愛。」  
東尼站在他的對面，「從無到有，從○到一。最難的恆等式。」  
布魯斯攤了攤手，困惑地問，「我們沒有要證明，不是嗎？」  
東尼看著他，忽然問，「如果不能證明，要怎麼知道答案？」  
布魯斯注視著他，好半晌，他得出結論，「你想證明它。」  
東尼聳了聳肩，「有何不可？」

布魯斯眨了眨眼，忽然說，「進度保存，賈維斯。」  
『進度已儲存，班納博士。』

布魯斯一揮手，面板上的公式已被清空，「你想要，我們就做。」  
他伸出食指，點在面板上，忽然朝東尼歪頭，「心跳頻率的變動、血壓的收縮、瞳孔放大率、體溫的波動、腦下垂體的分泌物，」他吐出一口氣，「東尼，你想從哪裡開始？」

東尼走上前，一手攬過布魯斯的腰，額頭前傾，「我想要你證明你愛我。」  
「你無需感到害怕，」布魯斯微笑，「史塔克一年到頭都在戀愛。」  
「遇見你之後就沒有，」東尼輕哼，輕咬布魯斯的唇，「羅曼諾夫賭一年。」  
布魯斯驀地笑出聲來，「他們對科學家有很深的誤解。」  
東尼收緊了手臂，讓布魯斯貼到他身上，「人就是這樣。明知道真相，卻還是傻得想要證明它。」  
布魯斯溫和撫過東尼的背脊，「我的意思是，你怎麼可能不知道你愛一個人？」  
他傾身去吻他，那個吻溫柔而纏綿，像分享，更像安撫，東尼躁動的靈魂平復下來，註定了這個吻將變得更深更濃。

 

「而且，」  
布魯斯抵著他的唇，喘息融在對方的呼吸裡，「真要寫出一條戀愛方程式，我不是做不到。」

從統計學下手，將受測者碰到情人的所有生理反應記錄下來，找出變化的因素，依據影響程度加成，再代入實際數值運算，測試遇見朋友與遇見情人的運算數值，找出數值的落點，做出高斯函數，計算信賴區間，就可以以此來作為兩人是否陷入戀愛關係的驗證。

「你可以測我的脈搏，我的瞳孔，我的體溫，我的血壓。」布魯斯將理論說得像情話，「你就會明白，我是不是真的愛你。」

東尼的忽然喘息變得粗重，慾望瞬間一湧而上，他用手壓著布魯斯的臀，相互摩擦，實驗室的室溫頓時上升三度，布魯斯在他的喘息之中呢喃，「我可以證明我愛你。你想要我做嗎？」

 

Fin.


End file.
